


Call Your Mother

by orangefriday



Series: Kim Clan Headcanons [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Kim Family Headcanons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: A Kim Family Drabble: Another weekly call from Mrs. Kim





	Call Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains original characters created by the schmico tumblr community.

“Hello? Ne, omma. Yeah, hyungnim said he got them. No, don’t send me any. I don’t need it.  _Yes_ , I can just buy it myself. No! It’s fine. Really, omma.  _Yes_ , I ate.”

Nico looks over at Levi and makes a pained face. As much as Nico loves his mom, he does  _not_  enjoy these often weekly phone calls. Levi only finds them amusing, watching Nico who is usually calm and undeterred by a lot of things, unravel into a slumping, exasperated boy answering his mother with sighs between each sentence. 

Levi goes back to studying for his exams, leaning into Nico’s side and focusses on figuring out what specific treatment should be used to treat someone in a car accident with non-alcoholic cirrhosis until he hears Nico say his name. 

“Ne? Levi’s here. Yeah, he’s studying for his exams. Next week. Okay.  _Arraso._ Omma, I’m not going to – okay, fine.” He turns to Levi, covers the receiving end of his phone. “She wants to know if you want some dried fruit.”

“What?”

“Dried fruit. They got a dehydrator.”

“Uh…”

“Just say no.” He turns back to his phone. “Levi says thanks but he’s good. We got real fruit here, too, omma. Okay.  _Yes!_ He ate! We ate the same thing. Okay, say hi to appa for me. Okay, bye~~~”

Nico lets out a long, deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Your mom… wants to send me… dried fruits?”

His eyes are still closed when he says, “You’re doomed. She thinks you’re one of us now. And since you’re taking exams, she’ll try to feed you even if you’re two states over.”

A few days later, a too large package arrives on their doorstep with too much dried fruit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _ne:_ yes   
> _omma:_ mother  
>  _hyung:_ how boys address their older brothers  
>  _-nim:_ honorific used to show respect  
>  _arasso:_ okay or all right  
>  _appa:_ father
> 
> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
